1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of resin components.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, a mounting structure of resin components, particularly a mounting structure of resin components to be mounted in a vehicle such as a car is assembled by engaging an engagement piece of a panel (finisher) and an engagement portion of a duct (casing body) with each other. In the engagement piece of the panel, a protruding piece protruding from the panel is formed with an engagement hole in a substantially square shape. The engagement portion of the duct is formed by removing a part of a plate of a casing body.
To assemble the panel and the duct, a position of a leading end of the protruding piece of the panel is aligned to that of the engagement portion of the duct, the both are positioned closer to each other, the engagement piece of the panel is elastically deformed to separate away from the engagement portion of the duct upward or downward to get over the engagement portion of the duct, and then elastically recovered to complete the engagement. However, by the deformation when the engagement piece of the panel is elastically deformed to get over the engagement portion of the duct, the engagement piece and the engagement portion can be engaged with each other in a state where twist is generated in a root portion of the engagement piece so that the engagement portion cannot be completely elastically recovered, in other words, in a state where the engagement piece is slightly raised due to the elastic deformation. Thus, when shock is applied from a front of a vehicle, shake is transmitted to an instrument panel of a vehicle, and when a weight causing removal of the instrument panel is applied, the engagement piece of the panel in the state of slightly being raised due to the elastic deformation may get over the engagement portion of the duct to release the engagement.
As described above, to prevent the engagement from being released, after the engagement piece of the panel and the engagement portion of the duct are engaged with each other in advance, the processing is previously performed by providing another process in which heat is applied to the engagement portion of the duct to swage, and adhesive is applied into a gap between the panel and the duct to improve strength of the engagement.
Herein, with reference to FIGS. 10 to 12, a finisher mounting structure of a vehicle air conditioner described in the patent literature 1 will be described. FIG. 10 is an overall perspective view illustrating a finisher mounting structure of a vehicle air conditioner of the prior art. Further, FIG. 11 is a perspective view illustrating an essential part of the finisher mounting structure of the vehicle air conditioner of the prior art before it is assembled. FIG. 12 is a perspective view of the essential part of the finisher mounting structure of the vehicle air conditioner of the prior art after it is assembled.
As illustrated in FIGS. 10 to 12, an air-conditioner casing body 11 is formed with two pairs of insertion grooves 12 at an upper portion and lower portion on both blow-off sides of the air-conditioner casing body 11. Two pairs of insertion pieces 14 are protrudingly provided from both sides of a finisher 13 to an air-conditioner casing body 11 side. An insertion groove 12 is formed with an engagement nail 15 as an engagement protruding portion, and engaged into an engagement hole 16 as an engagement recessed portion of the insertion piece 14. A horizontal grill 17 is configured at a front face of the finisher 13 to rectify air to be blown off. Further, a bracket 18 is used to mount the air-conditioner casing body 11 to the instrument panel (not illustrated).
An elastic stopper 19 is raised from an outside on a center line of the insertion groove 12, and includes a guide 19a in a tapered shape slightly extending to a leading end of the insertion piece 14, and further includes a hole 20 right below an extending portion. Therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 11, the insertion piece 14 is positioned closer to the insertion groove 12 as indicated with an arrow. When the insertion piece 14 is pressed in, as illustrated in FIG. 12, the engagement nail 15 is fitted into the engagement hole 16.